Wynaut
/ |dexcokalos=118 |gen=Generation III |evointo=Wobbuffet |species=Bright Pokémon |body=06 |type=Psychic |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=30.9 lbs. |metweight=14.0 kg |ability=Shadow Tag |dw=Telepathy |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Wynaut (Japanese: ソーナノ Sohnano) is a -type Baby Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Wynaut is small and is mainly blue in color, it also has a black tail that was an eye on it. Wynaut evolves to Wobbuffet. Many people consider it to be cute. It looks like it's wearing a skirt and it has small circle shaped feet. Its ears are large and are so long they can touch the ground. It doesn't have any teeth when it smiles. Evolution Wynaut evolves into Wobbuffet once it reaches level 15. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Mirage Island |rsrarity=Common |emerald= Mirage Island and Lavaridge town |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Breed Wobbuffet with Lax Incense |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Breed Wobbuffet with Lax Incense |dprarity=None |platinum=Breed Wobbuffet with Lax Incense |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Breed Wobbuffet with Lax Incense |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 2 |bwrarity=Swarm |omegarubyalphasapphire = Given as an egg in Lavaridge Town |orasrarity = One}} Pokédex entries |ruby=Wynaut can always be seen with a big, happy smile on its face. Look at its tail to determine if it is angry. When angered, this Pokémon will be slapping the ground with its tail. |sapphire=Wynaut gather on moonlit nights to play by squeezing up against each other. By being squeezed, this Pokémon gains endurance and is trained to dole out powerful counterattacks. |emerald=A Wynaut loves to eat sweet fruits. It cleverly picks fruits using its earlike arms. They gather in fruit gardens, drawn by the fragrance. |firered=It tends to move in a pack with others. They cluster in a tight group to sleep in a cave. |leafgreen=It tends to move in a pack with others. They cluster in a tight group to sleep in a cave. |diamond=It grows stronger by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. |pearl=It grows stronger by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. |platinum=It grows stronger by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. |heartgold=It tends to move in a pack. Individuals squash against one another to toughen their spirits. |soulsilver=It tends to move in a pack. Individuals squash against one another to toughen their spirits. |black=It grows stronger by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. |white=It grows stronger by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. |black 2=It grows stronger by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. |white 2=It grows stronger by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. |x=It tends to move in a pack with others. They cluster in a tight group to sleep in a cave. |y=It grows strong by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. |or=Wynaut can always be seen with a big, happy smile on its face. Look at its tail to determine if it is angry. When angered, this Pokémon will be slapping the ground with its tail. |as=Wynaut gather on moonlit nights to play by squeezing up against each other. By being squeezed, this Pokémon gains endurance and is trained to dole out powerful counterattacks.}} Learnset Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 360 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 360 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 360 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 360 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 360 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 360 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Wynaut BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Wynaut XY.gif}} Anime appearance *Wynaut (anime) *Normajean's Wynaut Trivia *It is the only Pokémon found on Hoenn's Mirage Island. *Wynaut appeared in the Pokémon anime in the Johto region, before its introduction in the games. It shares this trait with Kecleon. Origins Wynaut's name clearly comes from the words "Why not". This is likely due to its fun-loving nature. Gallery 360Wynaut_AG_anime.png 360Wynaut_AG_anime_2.png 360Wynaut_AG_anime_3.png 360Wynaut_AG_anime_4.png 360Wynaut_AG_anime_5.png 360Wynaut_Dream.png 360Wynaut_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 360Wynaut_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon